


What If?

by hodhod2011danger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hodhod2011danger/pseuds/hodhod2011danger
Summary: “Well, dad, there’s a conversation we nee…”“You’re not gay!”“What?! I could be!”Indeed.What if the Sheriff was wrong?What if Stiles could’ve been gay?What if a new character arrives in Beacon Hills?What if this new addition also brings some slight changes to the story?What if Allison had a younger twin brother?What if he were a hunter?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starring  
> Chace Crawford as Christopher Jr. “CJ” Argent  
> Dylan O’Brien as Stiles Stilinski  
> Crystal Reed as Allison Argent  
> Tyler Posy as Scott McCall  
> Holland Roden as Lydia Martin  
> Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale

**Chapter 1**

 

_“Carry on my wayward son_

_For there'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no mo…”_

 

“Hello?”

 

“You’re needed back home,”

 

“Wait, wha…? Dad?” 17 year old CJ Argent blinked blaringly at his phone as he sat up on the bed, “what’s up?”

 

“The Alpha attacked your sister at the school,” Chris Argent, as usual, goes straight to the point. 

 

Hearing this, CJ became wide awake as panic and concern for his only sister consumed him. “What do you mean attacked? How could she be attacked with all her classmates around her?”

 

“It was during nighttime, plus she was lured,”

 

“Lured?” at this CJ felt some anger rising within him, “and what were you doing, huh? Thought you had this whole alpha issue all handled?”

 

“We’re doing our best,”

 

“Yeah, well apparently your best isn’t enough now is it? Your daughter was attacked! If you refuse to tell her about the family business then the least you shoulda done is provide her with the right protection!”

 

“Watch your tone, kid,” CJ hadn’t noticed that he was nearly shouting until he heard the warning in his father’s voice. “Do your best to get here asap,” and with that he hung up the phone.

 

* * *

 

 

The school yard was busy with the chatter of students as they gossiped over the latest news where a bunch of students were attacked inside their very school. The identity of the students was kept quiet, but the after effect of that crazy night was still being repaired.

 

In a parked red SUV, sat an agitated Allison Argent in the backseat with an amused aunt sitting in the passenger’s seat and a paranoid overprotective father in the driver’s seat.

 

“Kate what’s your opinion on home schooling?” Chris mused, half-series about the subject.

 

“Hmm,” Kate pretended to think deeply about it, “Well, you know, I’m more of a learning-by-doing kind of girl,” she sent a teasing grin in retaliation to her brother’s glare.

 

Allison shook her head in disbelief, “what’s your opinion on overprotective dads who keep ruining their daughter’s lives?”

 

Kate shot a cheeky grin at Allison before leaning over to unlock the door, but Chris held her hand in a tight grip, preventing her from touching the button, “not so fast.” In the backseat Allison let out an annoyed groan as she threw herself backwards.

 

“For the love of god, Chris, don’t you think you’re going a little over board?!”

 

“More like a lot over board,” Allison grumbled, but rolled her eyes when she caught the glare her dad sent her way.

 

“She was attacked, Kate, I think I got the right to pull the overprotective father card, don’t you think?”

 

Kate leaned her head back with an over exaggerated eye roll, “yeah, but you don’t have to be too dramatic about it. Cut her some slack,”

 

Chris didn’t bother to argue as his eyes continued to scan over the school. Soon his eyes caught a familiar car parking on the right, soon enough his son exited the car with a backpack in hand.

 

The sound of the car doors unlocking broke the silence in the car.

 

“wait. You’re finally releasing me?” Allison questioned in disbelief.

 

Kate turned around shooing her with her hands, “what are you waiting for? Go before he changes his mind and sends you to an all-girls boarding school,”

 

“Good point,” and with that Allison rushed out of the car, almost forgetting to grab her school back in her rush.

 

Kate turned to Chris with wonder in her eyes, “so why the change in heart?”

 

Chris pointed at where his son was standing waiting to be noticed by his twin, “reinforcement is here,”

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, look who finally got released from the moving prison box,” Lydia Martin, known as the school’s queen and also Allison’s best friend, met Allison halfway looking as fabulous as ever not even showing any effects to the drama that happened in the school a few days ago, “so on a scale of 1 to ten, how bad is the damage?”

 

Allison groaned, “How would you rate home-schooling and boarding school?”

 

“Ooh that bad then?”

 

“You have no idea!” before she can even finish her sentence, Allison was stopped halfway by her best friend who was staring at something in both fascination and wonder.

 

“Seems like our day is off to a beautiful start, check out the new handsome addition to our school,”

 

Allison followed Lydia’s gaze to see what seemed to be a new kid to school. He was standing next to a classic muscle car wearing dark faded jeans, a Led Zeppelin t-shirt, with a leather jacket. Allison’s eyes widen when she caught his familiar blue eyes. ”oh, my god, no freaking way,” Allison exclaimed. And ignoring the burst of questions from Lydia, Allison sprinted towards the open arms of her little brother.

 

CJ twirled her around before setting her down but kept her wrapped in his tight embrace for a little while longer. It has been a few months since the last time he has seen his sister. He was hunting all over the state with some old family friends, but since his sister doesn’t know about the family business with the supernatural, or even the existence of the supernatural, they had to lie and say that he goes to a private boarding school.

 

“God, look at you,” CJ gushed upon breaking away from the hug.

 

“Me? Look at you. You got muscles now? Where did the Whimpey kid go, huh?” she squeezed his arms feeling the new foreign muscles there.

 

“Hey, I told you I’ve been working out,”

 

“Yeah, but I honestly didn’t believe you’d go through with it. Remember you’re the lazy twin who enjoys greasy food.” She teased, and squealed as he brought her back into his arms and twirled her around some more. Her laughter ringing in ears making the smile on his face grow larger.

 

Across the lot, Stiles Stilinski’s eyes widened as he tried in vain to distract his best friend Scott McCall from witnessing the scene.

 

“Stiles, please I’m not in the mood. Just stop,” Scott grumbled as he marched on, his thoughts consumed by his break up with Allison.

 

“No, Scott, wait…” but as hard as he tried, Stiles couldn’t stop his best friend, who was now watching with broken eyes as his ex-girlfriend was being hugged by a strange guy who was in his opinion more handsome and with the way he’s still twirling her, much stronger (human wise) than him.

 

“Maybe they’re just old friends or something you know. Nothing to worry about,” Stiles again tried to sooth his best friend’s pain. But just as he said that, the random stranger has stopped twirling her and landed a kiss to her cheek.

 

“Right,” Scott mumbled quietly, before marching on. Stiles sighed heavily as he gave a last glance towards the happy couple who were now joined by Lydia Martin, before following after his best friend.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

“So, twins, huh?!”

 

“Yep,” Allison and CJ answered in union, sharing a smile. The three were walking down the school hall, CJ walking between the girls with Allison hanging onto his arm.

 

“And before you ask, I’m older one,” Allison stuck her tongue out on her baby brother who only rolled his eyes.

 

“And I’m taller one,” he retaliated.

 

“Well, I’m smarter. So, HA” Allison praised. Chris mocked her, childishly.

 

Lydia rolled her eyes at the Argent twins before she decided to get between them and break their little argument. “That’s enough you two. Anyways, here’s the office, welcome to Beacon Hills high School. Good Luck,” and with that, Lydia turned around, her hair nearly smacking CJ in the face, and made her way towards her class, dragging Allison with her.

 

* * *

 

 

First class was Chemistry, a subject he hates and was glad he had to miss half of it due to being in the office getting his things set. Second was history, a fairly boring subject with an even more boring teacher. Currently it’s Gym. Now that’s something CJ thought he would enjoy. He enjoys being active, and if he wasn’t too busy dealing with the whole Alpha issue, CJ would have tried out for the school’s football team.

 

Currently, Coach Finstock had them running around the field while he had five selected players in the middle playing a strange sport with a little ball and few sticks. It was a sport that a fellow student called it, lacrosse. Apparently it was the main and must go sport in the School. It was also believed to be Coach’s life and joy, and maybe even the center of his whole life.

 

Finishing his run, CJ took huge gulps from his water bottle. “HEY, HEY YOU. NEW KID.” At hearing the call for him, CJ jogged his way over to Coach.

 

“Yeah, Coach?”

 

“You work out often, kiddo?” CJ had to blink a few times at the strange question. He even took a step or two away from Coach at the way he’s being looked at like some tasty piece of pie.

 

“Uh, few days a week, I-Iguess,” CJ wasn’t sure how to react as Coach started squeezing both his biceps. Should he report this to the principle, or just punch him. Hell, he’ll even cry from how out of place and awkward he feels right now.

 

“You play sports?” Coach demanded, “who am I kidding of course you do. You’re built like a beast!” CJ let out a quiet ‘what?’ but was ignored. “You ever play lacrosse?”

 

“Uh, no?”

 

“Well, you do now. Here’s a stick.” He shoved a stick onto his chest barely giving time for CJ to grab a hold of it or even protest before he was turned around and shoved forward and…. Did he just slap his ass????

 

There was a chuckle, “that’s Coach for you. Don’t take it personally, he’s a special case. I’m Danny,” CJ shook his hand. Danny pointed at the other players, “these are Matt, Greenburg, Joel, and Quil.”

 

“So, what am I supposed to be doing?”

 

“You never played?” CJ shook his head. “Well, I’m goalie, and with your built and how Coach enjoyed feeling you up, I believe he wants you on defense. Think you’re up for that?”

 

CJ sighed, “Do I have a choice?”

 

Danny slapped his shoulder with a laugh, “that’s the spirit,”

 

CJ watched as everyone took places.

 

“New Kid, make sure to not let them score.” Coach instructed. CJ nodded, still not sure about what the hell he’s doing. Coach blew the whistle and everyone set off. CJ watched as Greenburg with a ball in his stick started sprinting his way. CJ wasn’t sure on how he was supposed to stop him with a freaking stick. He could whack him in the head with it, but he isn’t sure that’s how the game is played. So he did one other thing he thought would work but isn’t sure is allowed in the game. He tackled him.

 

The poor guy landed with a loud thud, everyone around them could nearly feel the ground shake. _Crap_ , was the only thing CJ could think of as the poor kid laid groaning in pain on the ground.

 

The Coach approached them laughing hysterically. “Sorry, Coach.” CJ apologized, but Coach waved off his apology.

 

“You kidding? That was perfect,” he praised. “Forget tryouts, you’re on the team kid,”

 

“Wait, what? No!”

 

“What do you mean “no”?” Coach questioned, “You’re in kid,”

 

“No, Coach, I can’t. I wasn’t planning on joining any teams.”

 

“Then you fail my class,”

 

“What the hell, you can’t do that?”

 

“wanna bet?”

 

“I don’t even know anything about this stupid sport,”

 

“Danny will fill you in,”

 

“What, wait” but CJ’s protests went unheard as Coach walked away.

 

CJ turned to Danny with a helpless look. Danny shrugged at him, with a sympathetic look, “welcome to the team.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Hello everyone,**

**Thank you all for being patient with me. I know that it has been ages since I’ve updated this or any of my other stories, unfortunately sometimes life can be busy. But I I’ll try my best to speed up my updates. Thank you all for all the likes, hearts, votes, and all the love my stories have been receiving. It means a lot to me so thank you all so much.**

**I hope this chapter was well worth all the wait. It didn’t include much action and was mostly introductory. I’m nearly done with the 3 rd chapter and will probably be done by this weekend. I will try to include CJ in the story as an extra character, but not where he steals lines and plots. I am open to any suggestions and ideas, make sure to either pm me or write it in the comments. All of your opinions mean so much to me.**

**Thank you all for the support and love. I shall be seeing you all on the next update.**

**Hodhod2011danger**

**XOXO**

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

CJ followed his classmates out into the hallway as the bell rang. Looking up from his schedule he saw his twin and her strawberry-blonde haired friend walking closely together. He pocketed his schedule as he made his way to them, hearing some of their conversation which involved a ‘Scott’ who, supposedly, had locked them in a class room and left them for dead during the school attack.

 

“I’m sorry, he did _what_?!” he cut in between them, “who is this Scott and where is he so I can beat his ass,”

 

“ _He’s_ no one, let it go,” Allison insisted, giving Lydia a look that clearly said ‘don’t say anything’.

 

Lydia shot her a smirk, eyes twinkling in mischief, “Scott McCall is a classmate of ours who also happens to be your sister’s now ex-boyfriend. Also, the one who Derek Hale sent her a message to meet at the school through his phone….,” Before she can finish, Allison cut her off.

 

“ _THANK YOU_ , Lydia.”

 

“No, no, keep going,” CJ insisted in rage, giving his sister an angry, yet concerned, look as he tried to conceal the rage within him, “please, I’d _love_ to hear more. That Scott sounds like some real nice dude; we should be best friends, bros even.”

 

Allison turned to her twin with a sharp look, “seriously, let it go. I’m safe and everything is fine now.”

 

“No, everything is _not_ fine now, Ally. Derek Hale is still out there and apparently because of Scott Mc-freaking-Call you could be used to get to him… again!”

 

“Oh, my god, Derek is _not_ gonna get to me, and I’ve already ended things with Scott. Can you calm down now? _Please_?” CJ gritted his teeth, but remained quiet. “Thank you,” Allison said with a smile before walking away with Lydia.

 

CJ cursed quietly before his eyes fell on Danny.

 

“Yo Danno,” he greeted his new friend.

 

“Hey, man. Enjoying your first day so far?”

 

“Yeah, it’s going great, having a blast. Listen, do you know a Scott McCall?” CJ asked, hoping that his friend can provide any information on the now- in his opinion- dangerous boy.

 

“Yeah, he’s on the lacrosse team,” Danny nodded as he closed his locker and sent the Argent boy a quizzical look.

 

“Oh, is that right,” CJ felt a smirk grow on his face, “think you can introduce us?”

 

Danny nodded, “sure. See you at practice,” before walking away to his next class. CJ followed closely behind, although his eyes caught a pair of dark eyes belonging to a man in a suit talking with the Sheriff of town. CJ remembered him as he was the man who had helped train him to become a hunter in his younger years. He’s helped train him to go under cover and how to lie to cops. Now he’s here pretending to be state police.  _Huh_ , thought CJ, Argents _never miss a beat, do they?_

 

* * *

 

 

Coming out of the lunch line, CJ followed Danny to where the team was sitting on a table, but his eyes caught site of some idiot wannabe pretty boy sitting a little too close to his twin sister. Changing his course, he slammed his lunch on the table between them, startling them both and separating them, which was exactly what he planned.

 

“Hey, how’s my favorite girl been?” he greeted enthusiastically, while grabbing a chair and sitting between them, ignoring the annoyed look from the guy next to him.

 

“CJ, hey,” she smiled, “this is my friend Jackson. Jackson meet CJ,” she introduced. Both guys gave each other a polite nod in greeting. “Jackson here is the captain of the lacrosse team,”

 

CJ perked up, “oh cool. I just joined the team today,”

 

Allison slapped his arm in excitement, “What?! That’s awesome!”

 

“Try outs for the team were last month. There’s no way,” Jackson denied.

 

“What’s the matter? Scared the new guy might steal your thunder, _captain_?” CJ taunted as he took a sip of his water. Jackson scoffed.

 

“You wish,”

 

“When did you try out? Why didn’t you tell me?”  Allison questioned.

 

“I didn’t even plan on joining. Coach literally forced it upon me. Hell I don’t even know anything about the sport,”

 

Jackson looked appalled, “you’re kidding right?” he turned to look at Allison, “please tell me he’s kidding.”

 

“He’s always been more into football than anything,” Allison explained with a grimace.

 

Jackson face palmed, “we’re screwed,”

 

* * *

 

 

“There he is, the man of the hour,” this was said by couch as we all gathered in the locker room getting ready for practice.

 

 “Look up here boys and boys, this here is our secret weapon,” Couch and I were standing in front of the team as he introduced me to them. I had the misfortune of being held by my shoulder by Couch as he paraded me to my teammates as if I were a grand prize he’d won. “I expect you all to treat him well and with at most respect, looking at you Greenburg.” CJ sent Danny a desperate look, but only got a smirk in return. _Some friend._

 

CJ was turned around as Couch handed him a folded Jersey with a huge excited smile on his face. With another look towards Danny, CJ unfolded it to reveal the number thirteen with the word ‘Juggernaut’ on top. CJ was speechless; truly he was… but just not in the good kind of speechless that Couch thought he was.

 

“Haaa, _haaa_? You like it, don’t you, I had this specially made in the fastest way possible, it even got the number thirteen on it. People may believe this number to be jinxed, but to me, _oh_ I never felt more lucky. You like my name for you, thought of it myself, ha.”

 

CJ swallowed thickly, “well, uh, couch this is, wow, this…”

 

Couch waved his hand in a careless manner, “nah, don’t worry about it. You can thank me by winning,” he turned to face the whole room, “well, give him some warm welcome,” the team clapped slightly.

 

CJ made his way towards Danny.

 

“So, Juggernaut, huh,” Danny snickered. CJ sent him a halfhearted glare.

 

“Shuttup.”

 

“Alright, with that said, I got a new announcement to make. Due to the recent pinkeye epidemic, the following people have made first line on a probationary basis, emphasis on the _word_ ‘ _pro_ bationary’.” Couch looked down at the list in his hand, “Rodriguez, Taylor, and, uh, oh for the love of crap. I can’t even read my writing. What is this an, uh, ‘S’?” a kid with a buzz cut seemed to perk up excitedly before it was gone the next second as Couch said it was the letter ‘B’ and was not in fact an ‘S’.

 

“Bilinski,” suddenly the guy shot up from his seat hollering in excitement before the Couch forced him to sit down. CJ couldn’t help but chuckle at the scene, next to him Jackson scoffed.

 

“New kid, I should advise you that the only thing you will get out of befriending the likes of _that_ ,” he nodded towards Bilinski, “is a one way ticket to loser-ville.”

 

CJ turned to him with a raised eyebrow, “and where would hanging around you lead me to? Jackass-ville, or the east-side of Dick-ville?” Danny snorted, but was forced to stifle it at catching Jackson’s glare. He discreetly raised his fist, waiting for a fist pump. CJ was happy to give it to him.

                                       

 

 


End file.
